Blind Date
by robomaniac
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau ItaDei iseng membuat sebuah blind date untuk kedua adik mereka?
1. Pertemuan

heiyoo! ini hari ke-3 saya main-main di fandom Naruto! biasanya betah banget sama Kyou Kara maou -_-

anw, ini fic ke dua saya di tapi ini fic pertama di Naruto! (dan yang satunya itu ga di apdet sama sekali. haaah..)

**Disclaimer : Naruto sudah dengan jelas sekali hanya dimiliki tuan Masahi Kishimoto *worship*  
**

**Genre : Romance/Drama **

**Rating : T (?) **

**Pairing : SasuNaru slight ItaDei  
**

**Warning : OOC, BL, dan lain lain  
**

**Please enjoy my story~ **

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke! Ayo buruan! Ntar kita malah telat lho!" Teriak Itachi yang sedang mengenakan sepatunya di lantai bawah.

"Cih.. iya iya. Tunggu bentar." jawab Sasuke dari kamarnya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit kesal. Saat itu Sasuke sedang memasangkan jacket bewarna hitam kebiru-biruan yang bagian resletingnya dibiarkan terbuka. Di dalamnya Ia mengenakan kaos polo putih dan di padukan dengan celana jeans. Ia juga tak lupa menggunakan jam tangan biru tua kesayangannya.

"Sasuukeee~!" Teriak Itachi lagi dari bawah. Ia sudah cukup kesal menunggu sang adik yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk keluar dari rumah malam ini. Yaah, sebenernya dia sendiri yang memaksa adeknya untuk keluar dengan alasan ingin mengajaknya makan malam diluar. Eits! Jangan anggap mudah mengajak Sasuke keluar rumah! Karna itu terpaksalah Itachi harus mengorbankan sebagian ruang tengahnya yg hancur.

"_adeekku~ aku pulaaang!" suara teriakan itu tedengar dari pintu depan rumah mereka. _

"…"

"_aahh~ sukee, balas dong.. sepi nih.." pinta manusia yang bernama Itachi Uchiha itu. Ia meletakkan tas jinjingnya di samping dinding di dekat tangga. Dan meletakkan mantel hitamnya di gantungan yang terletak di samping tas jinjingnya. "ah, oh ya. Sasuke kau mau gak malem ini kita makan di luar? Aku bosen nih di rumah terus.." katanya dengan nada yang naik turun. 'hehe, moga dia ga tau apa rencana aku sama Deidara' cengirnya dalam hati._

"_Pasti ada Deidara-nii kan?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan wajah tak-tertariknya. Sekarang dia sedang duduk dengan posisi kaki pucatnya terletak menjulur di sepanjang sofa ruang tengah sambil memindah-mindah channel TV dengan remote di tangan kanannya._

_Serasa jatungnya tepat ditusuk dengan panah Ia menjawab "heh, iyaa.. kok kamu bisa tau sih?" Tanya Itachi dengan wajah sedikit memerah._

'_emang siapa lagi kalo bukan Deidara-nii?' pikir Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya._

"_ayoolaaah.. kau mau ya? Sekali-sekali kan enak juga dinner bertiga.. kamu sukanya nyendiri di rumah sih.. gimana bisa dapet pacar?" ejek Itachi kepada siapa lagi kalo bukan si rambut pantat ayam yang tampaknya asik memindah-mindah channel TV._

"_Hn." Sasuke masih menatap TV seakan itu adalah benda yang 'paling' menyerukan di dunia._

"_ayoolaaah.. jangan hanya menjawab dengan hn-hn mu." Kata Itachi kesal. _

"_Hn. Kenapa ga ngajak temen-temenmu aja? Aku males."_

"_ayoolaaah, aku mau bersamamu aja. Temen-temenku itu semuanya otaknya mesum. Bahaya kalo mereka aku biarkan deket-deket Deidara. Pleaaassee.." Itachi mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. Eh, gimana ya bentuknya Itachi sekarang?_

"_enggak."_

"_ayooolaaah.."_

"_gak."_

"_pleaaassee."_

"_gak."_

"_pleaaaaseeeee.."_

"_gak."_

"_Rasengan!" eh salah.. "Chidori!" enggak ding. Mereka disini ga punya Chakra atau semacemnya itu. Dengan ini batallah hancurnya sebagian ruangan tengahnya tersebut. Maka jadilah Itachi berlari dengan gaya slow motionnya kearah Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang. _

'_Buk'_

"_Awas! Jangan pegang-pegang!" teriak Sasuke secara refleks karna kaget dipeluk tiba-tiba. Langsung saja memberontak dalam pelukan Itachi._

_Dengan mulut berbentuk 3, Itachi tak menghiraukan kata-kata adeknya dan malah makin erat memeluknya. "c'mon.. pasti seru!" _

"_Hn. baiklah. Dengan begini kau pasti bisa diem." Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada bidangnya, dengan mata tertutup dan membenarkan duduknya di sofa tadi._

"_yeaaah! Itachi Uchiha pasti selalu menang!" teriak Itachi girang sambil melepas pelukannya dari Sasuke sambil nari-nari gak jelas._

"_Kalo gitu aku mandi duluan! Oh, make pakaian yang bagus ya sukeee~!" Nada ceria tersebut mulai menghilang sekalian dengan ilangnya penampakan Itachi yang menuju ke lantai dua._

_Sasuke menghela nafas. 'kenapa sih dia tiba-tiba antusias banget ngajak aku makan malem bareng?' pikirnya sambil memindah-mindah channel TV lagi._

* * *

Suara bisik-bisik terdengar jelas di suatu restaurant yang tampaknya cukup berkelas. Sasuke dan Itachi baru saja sampai di restaurant yang telah di reserved Deidara untuk mereka bertiga dan ditambah seorang lagi yang tentunya Sasuke tak mengetahui hal ini.

Itachi mulai melambai-lambaikan tangannya sewaktu dia menyadari Deidara yang tengah terduduk di meja yang terletak disamping dinding. Kedua manusia berambut hitam kebiru-biruan itu berjalan mendekati meja bundar dengan tempat duduk yang berbentuk sofa bewarna merah melingkari meja tersebut. Di salah satu sisinya diduduki seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang.

"Hei!" Sapa pemuda pirang tersebut kepada kedua Uchiha yang mencari tempat 'pw' untuk diduduki. Itachi tentunya duduk di samping Deidara, dan Sasuke duduk agak jauh dari Itachi yang membuatnya seperti menyendiri.

"Aku udah mesen minuman sama _appetizer_-nya, un. Kalian berdua pilih aja dulu _main course_-nya. Aku mau nelpon seseorang sebentar. un." Kata Deidara yang tanpa aba-aba langsung berjalan pergi menuju arah _rest room. _

"Aku mau Steak au Poivre aja deh.." kata Itachi sambil memegang dagunya. "Kau apa otouto?" Tanya Itachi sambil menyodorkan buku bertulisan 'Menu' ke Sasuke.

"Hn.." selagi sang otouto milih-milih makanan. Itachi memanggil seorang butler yang lalu mendekati meja mereka. Setelah Sasuke memutuskan untuk memesan Lasagna with Bolognaise Sauce karna banyak tomatnya. Karna itu adalah sayur, eh, buah, eh, sayur, em.. sabu –sayur buah- kesukaan Sasuke. Ketika si butler telah selesai mencatat semua pesenan mereka dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Kok mesen dua sih?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah heran yang ditujukan ke nii-sannya. Barusan aja, kakaknya yang bernama Itachi mesen makanan lagi sebelum butler tadi pergi untuk memberikan kertas betuliskan pesanan mereka ke dalem dapur.

"haah, takutnya aku laper lagi kalo steak yang aku pesen tadi habis." Jawab Itachi bohong.

"Hn." Tentu saja Sasuke tau kakaknya berbohong. Tapi dia biarkan saja, lagian dari awal dia juga udah tau kalo kakaknya punya suatu rencana mengapa dia dipaksa untuk makan malem bersama di luar rumah.

-Meanwhile, di pojokan deket kamar mandi-

"Jadi, un. kamu dimana sekarang oh adikku?" Tanya Deidara pada _handphone_-nya. dengan menekukkan tangan kanannya di pinggang dan menyandarkan badannya di dinding yang agak jauh dari _rest room_ tadi.

"iya iyaaa! Aku masih di jalan deidara-nii! Bentar lagi nyampe kok! 5 meniiit lagi! Emang kenapa sih buru-buru gini?" Tanya orang yang berada di sebrang handphone-nya deidara dengan suara kesal.

"cepetaan! un. Nanti kamu liat aja di sini! Gak aneh-aneh kok! un."

"ah, iya iyaa… bentar lagi aku nyampe. Udah mesenin makananku kan, nii?" Nada antusias pemuda pirang satunya lagi terdengar jelas. Dan iler-iler yang dikeluarkan orang seberang bisa terasa di handphonenya Deidara.

"hhh.. udah, udah. Aku tunggu lho! Kalo lebih dari lima menit liat aja nanti di rumah! un."

Seketika badan pria di sebrang handphone tadi merinding dan keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya. "ah.. uh.. AKU AKAN SEGERA SAMPAII!" teriak pria tersebut refleks dia mengebutkan mobil yang Ia kendarai dengan wajah cemas-cemas-takut.

* * *

"Hei heii!"

"ah, Dei-chan! Kok kamu lama sekali!" Itachi sedikit berteriak ketika Deidara datang menghampiri tempat duduknya yang terhenti karna pelukan Itachi. Deidara hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk balik sebentar.

"Ayoolaah. un. Jangan disini. Orang-orang pada merhatiin tuh. un." Deidara mencoba duduk di tempatnya tadi dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Gak apa-apa kan? Biar orang-orang tau kalo kamu itu milik aku." Itachi mengecup pipi Deidara kesayangannya itu yang membuat wajah Deidara yang hanya memerah sedikit jadi memerah.

"Hn." Sasuke yang melihat tingkah mereka hanya bisa mengeluarkan dua suku kata tercintanya itu dan menghela nafas. 'Kenapa aku diajak kalo mereka cuma-'

Pikiran Sasuke terhenti ketika Ia melihat pemuda dengan warna rambut pirang, dan mempunyai warna mata biru langit yang dalam sekejap dapat menangkap mata onyx Sasuke yang sedikit melebar. Di sisi kanan-kiri wajah pemuda itu terdapat tiga guratan.

'Siapa tuh? kok.. kok perasaanku jadi ga enak gini ya..' pikir siapa lagi kalo bukan manusia rambut pantat ayam kita?

"Ah! Narutoo! Nyaris banget ya. Padahal tinggal 7 detik lagi lho.." kata Deidara melihat jam tangannya dengan tersenyum sinis.

"ha ha.." Naruto hanya bisa tertawa lemas mendengar 'kata sambutan' kakaknya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Duduk di situ aja Naru-chan! Dia adekku, Sasuke!" Kata Itachi senyum-senyum sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di samping kiri Sasuke.

"Hai! Aku Naruto! Lam kenaal!" sebelum Naruto sempat menyodorkan tangannya ke Sasuke, secara tak sengaja Ia menyandung kaki cowok yang akan Ia salami tersebut. Ini menyebabkan si rambut pirang terjatuh tepat diatas paha Sasuke dan mau gak mau bibirnya menyentuh paha Sasuke yang berotot.

"APA-APAAN KAU DOBEEE?"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai jugaa.. \0/

gimana hasilnya? bagus kah? jelek kah? normal kah? gaje kah? aneh kah?

cerita ini akan berlanjut sesuai dengan adanya review! mudah-mudahan mood apdeting nya masih nempel di saya.. *worship*

Naruto: "Jangan lupa ngapdet lho! kalo ga di apdet-apdet bakalan aku hantuin dimimpi lo!" *ngepalin tangan di depan muka

Author: "hhh.. iya iyaaa.." *pasrah

Author, Naruto, besertra kru-kru Naruto mengucapkan Read and Review please! *bungkuin badan


	2. Can I?

Waaa, di review! di review! Hip hip horraaay! Hip hip hurray! *loncat loncat*

Makasih banyak yang udah review dan baca! Moga chapter ini gak mengecewakan. *nundukin kepala*

Dan bagi para readers atau senpai-senpai yang minta apdet kilat, maaf kan saya yang baru bisa ngapdet sekarang..

Naruto: "Kok aku nyium pahanya teme sih?" *ngelempar sandal*

Author: "Kenapa Naruto? Mau lebih dari itu yaa?" *nada menggoda*

Naruto: "Ahh.. Baka Author!" *nonjok Author sambil blushing*

Sasuke: "Di chapter ini ada aku sama Naruto kissu gak?" -muncul dari mana dia?-

Naruto: "TEME! Kau-"

Author: "Mari kita bacaa!"

**Disclaimer: Narutonya boleh saya minta om? *dilempar sendal bertubi-tubi* Masashi: saya bukan oom-oom! *masih ngelemparin sendal***

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: masih T saya ga ahli kalo lebih dari ini**

**Main Pairing: masih belum berkutik dari SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi! Boys Love! Ga suka gays? Don't read!**

**Enjoy reading~! **

**.**

**-Chapter: 2-**

**Can I?**

Mari kita mengulang sedikit kejadian di chapter pertama:

….

"APA-APAAN KAU DOBEEE?"

….

*plak plak plak –suara tamparan di jidat dan pipi kanan-kiri Author-*

Maaf, maaf. Mari kita ulang.

Mau gak mau bibir pink Naruto yang umm, lezat itu menempel selama 1, 2, 4. Eh.. 8 detik di paha biru pucat –warna celananya- Sasuke. Secara instant mata Sasuke yang lebih gede sedikit dari lebar pensil langsung bertransformasi menjadi selebar alas gelas.

Barulah 2 detik kemudian si pantat ayam mengatakan…

"APA-APAAN KAU DOBEEE?"

.

"Waaaa! Maaf! Ma- APA KAU BILANG TADI?" Kehangatan pantat eh, paha Sasuke yang dirasakan bibir Naruto tadi seketika menghilang ketika si mata safir mengingat kembali kalimat yang diucapkan pantat ayam barusan.

"Tak ku sangka ternyata kau juga tuli, baka!" Sasuke memberikan death glare terbaiknya ke Naruto dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Heh! Enak aja! Aku ini pendengar yang baik tahu!" balas Naruto ikutan juga nge-death glare-in Sasuke.

"hmp-" suara itu berasal dari Deidara yang nyoba nahan tawanya. Naruto yang selama ini dapetin nilai merah lebih banyak di bandingkan yang item ngaku-ngaku dirinya pendengar yang baik? Apa lagi selama ini Naruto juga suka salah beli barang yang di pesen Minato atau Kushina pas kebetulan Naruto lagi pengen jalan-jalan keluar rumah? Yang seharusnya dia beli 'P*nstan' buat gusinya Minato yang lagi sakit, eeh, karna dia ga dengerin dan dengan sifat sok taunya itu dia malah beli 'P*nadol' yang beda jauh gunanya dengan 'P*nstan' tadi? Kasihanilah hidup Minato yang selama 9 hari harus merana karna gusinya. Naruto sih malah enteng-enteng aja pura-pura _innocent_ .

"kalo mau ketawa, KETAWA AJA!" Samber Naruto waktu sadar kalo Deidara nahan ketawanya.

"buhahahahaha, kasian banget deh nasib un, si bapak wak-" Mulut Deidara langsung di tutup Naruto make telapak tangan kanannya.

"Diem! Aku kan nyuruhnya ketawa aja! Bukan malah jelasin!"

"Emang kenapa sih~? Ada apa dengan Naru-chan?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada ala bancinya sambil meluk-meluk Deidara. Yang dipeluk cuma diem, blushing-blushing dikit, dan nikmatin.

"Enggak ada. Cuma masalah jadul. Gak perlu dikhawatirin." Jawab Naruto pendek dan lebar.

"Huh, Jadi bener dengan perkiraanku bahwa kau benar-benar dobe." Dengan tangan masih dilipatkan dia memanglingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Heeh, berisik kau teme!"

"Maaf, ini semua pesanan Tuan-tuan sekalian." Butler dengan rambut buru dan mata biru itu meletakkan makanan terakhir dari nampannya ke atas meja putih-merah itu.

"RAAAMEEENN!"

.

"Hn?" Sasuke yang lagi asik-asiknya makan tomat –lasagna- kesukaanya itu terhenti ketika melihat bentuk yang mirip bibir mengecap di paha kanannya. Seketika muka Sasuke menjadi merah sama seperti tomat yang barusan di makannya.

Naruto yang tanpa sengaja melihat muka si onyx berubah menjadi sama dengan warna sabu –sayur buah- kesukaanya itu menghentikan acara makan ramennya dan melirik Sasuke lagi untuk memastikan.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu teme?" Naruto memiringkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke yang malah membuat wajah Sasuke lebih merah dari sabu kesukaanya.

'imut!' Sasuke terus menatap wajah Naruto yang masih dalam posisi miring itu. 'Ah.. apa yang tadi aku bilang? i.. bukan! Pasti salah! Tapi kalo dia begini terus.. a-aku.. enggak enggak! Dia ga imut! Tapi ma- aargh!'

'kayaknya si teme sakit ya? Kok merah gitu wajahnya? Trus kok kayaknya lagi mikirin sesuatu yang penting gitu ya? Apa dia keinget pacarnya? Eh, tunggu. Apa dia punya pacar? Pasti punya. Ganteng gitu pasti banyak yang ngincar! Tunggu, apa tadi aku bilang gan- bukan bukan! Dia gak ganteng kok! dia ma- bukaaan!' Naruto langsung natapin ramennya yang tinggal satu suap lagi habis dengan wajahnya hamper menyerupai tomat Sasuke.

"hiyaaaa~ wajah kalian berdua maniiiss, un!" Deidara melihat tingkah adek-adeknya. Ya, Deidara udah nganggep Sasuke seperti adeknya sendiri karna dia sering main-main dengan Itachi yang secara gak langsung buat mereka deket. Dan begitulah juga dengan Sasuke tapi dia nganggep Deidara sebagai kakaknya.

Dengan perkataan Dei-nii tadi, otomatis wajah mereka yang udah semerah tomat kelewat menjadi semerah darah ayam seger.

"hahaha, foto! Foto!" teriak Itachi sambil mengambil hapenya dari kantong celananya.

"Apa-apaan sih?" ucap si onyx ketus.

"Gak apa-apakan? Jarang-jarang kamu blushing cute gitu sukee~"

'Jepret!'

"Ah! Kok aku ikutan difoto Itachi-nii?" Naruto memajukan bibir bawahnya yang buat dia tambah bikin Sasuke merah. Bisa mati gay a tuh orang kalo blushing kelewatan?

"Lagian kan si teme duluan yang wajahnya merah gitu! Dia lagi demam ya? Kok malah di paksa ngikut makan malem di luar sih Itachi-nii?" Tanya Naruto lagi masih sambil majuin bibir bawahnya.

"Waah, Naru-chan perhatian yaa.." Itachi dan Deidara cekikikan nyengir-nyengir setelah ngeliat wajah Naruto yang nge-blushing lagi. Cekikikan mereka baru berhenti waktu Sasuke nge-death glare beberapa detik setelah Naruto blushing.

.

"Aah, Naru-chan. Hari ini boleh gak aku menginap di rumahmu?" cengiran Itachi hanya dapat membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

"Boleh aja. Pasti Dei-nii seneng banget tuh.. Dia pernah bilang ke aku kalo kangen sama Itachi-nii." Naruto langsung dapet jitakan super kuat di kepalanya dari Deidara.

"Kan udah aku bilang jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa!" Bentak flushed-Deidara.

Itachi yang denger kata-kata Naruto barusan langsung meluk Deidara dari belakang. "Benerkah…?"

"Unn.."

"Kalo gitu Suke kamu sekalian nginep aja! Di rumah kan kosong!" seru Itachi masih tetep meluk-meluk flushed-Deidara.

"Eeeeh?" Pirang campur item berlomba dalam mengeluarkan suara tercempreng mereka.

"Iya! Jadi malem ini bisa jadi seperti slumber party!" Tentunya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, soalnya Itachi pasti akan sibuk membuat suara-suara berisik di kamar Deidara tentunya bersama dengan pemilik kamar dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Enggak! Kenapa aku gak dirumah aja seperti biasanya? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku udah biasa sendirian di rumah." Bantah Sasuke.

"Ayolaaaah… pasti seruu~"

"Gak!"

"Ayolaaaaaa~aaah!"

"Sekali enggak tetep gak!"

"pleeeeeaaaaasssseeeeeeeee….." Itachi memegang kedua tangannya seraya berdoa tapi sebenernya memohon dengan Sasuke dan tak lupa ditambah dengan puppy eyes gajenya.

"Jitake No jutsu!"

'BHUUK!'

Dengan latian Sasuke yang udah dibangun dari umur 2 tahun, Jitake No Jutsu sukses mengenai kepala mesum Itachi dan meninggalkan beberapa bulat-bulat merah di kepalanya.

"Huaaaa… Suke kejeem! Ayo kita tinggal mereka berdua Dei-chan!" Itachi menarik tangan Deidara secara paksa lalu menyeretnya entah kemana.

"Lah? KOK AKU MALAH DI TINGGAL SAMA SI TEME INI?" Teriak Naruto entah sampai atau tidaknya teriakan tersebut ke telinga Itachi atau Deidara, tapi yang jelas telinga Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi merah, sukses membuat Sasuke berjalan 2 langkah menjauh dari Naruto.

.

"Haaaah.." Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana orennya. Kebetulan cuaca di malem itu dingin, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama menulusuri trotoar jauh dari restoran tadi.

"Hey dobe. Mau nyoba ngangetin badan di toko itu?" Jari Sasuke menunjuk sebuah toko mainan yang memiliki penghangat kecil di sudut ruangannya.

"Hmm, haa..yuuk.." Ucap Naruto sedikit bergetar sambil menurunkan sedikit kepalanya ke dalem jaket hitam-orennya.

"…" Sasuke melirik wajah Naruto selama 6 detik lalu mengarahkan kembali matanya ke depan. Wajahnya merah merona. '… dia.. mem-memang.. im..ut.. sih..'

Sesampainya mereka di toko tersebut, Naruto langsung menuju section boneka yang diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Kawaaaii!" Teriak Naruto ketika dia memegang boneka oren yang bentuknya seperti rubah dan memiliki bulu yang cukup tebal dan memiliki ekor yang kebanyakan –sembilan buah-. Matanya bersinar-sinar memandangi boneka rubah itu.

"Hn, bentuk apa itu?"

"Sepertinya rubah. Bulunya tebal! Lembut lagi!" Jawab Naruto tanpa melirik Sasuke sedikitpun dan masih menatap boneka tersebut.

"Beli aja." Kata Sasuke pendek.

"Eng.." Naruto meraba-raba saku celana dan jaketnya lalu menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah! Dompetku ketinggalan di rumah!" ucap Naruto panik. Makan malam tadi mereka di traktir Anikinya Suke, jadi dia ga terlalu peduli bawa uang atau engga.

"Ck. Dobe." Sepertinya panggilan ini mulai menjadi pet namenya Naruto. Dengan ini dia mendapat glare dari si pirang satu-satunya di toko itu.

"Kapan-kapan aja deh.. Lain kali aku kan bisa kesini lagi. Ah! Udah jam sepuluh! Aku harus pulang." Kata Naruto ketika gak sengaja melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding toko tersebut. Naruto lalu berjalan cepat menujut pintu keluar dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Dia tak menyadari Sasuke yang mengikutinya di belakang.

-Di rumah Naruto. Jam 10.17 PM-

Mata safir meraba-raba saku belakang celana orennya mencoba meraih kunci rumahnya. Itachi dan Deidara sepertinya belum pulang, karna rumahnya masih terkunci rapat.

"Cih.. cepetan dobe." Suara itu membuat Naruto loncat di tempat.

"Sa- Teme! Bukannya kau seharusnya pulang ke rumahmu?" Naruto menunjuk muka Sasuke tidak sopan.

"Hey, that's rude. Y'know?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya.

"Baka Aniki ku yang membawa kunci rumah." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Terus? Kenapa kau gak nungguin Itachi-nii di depan rumahmu aja? Kenapa harus mengikuti aku, teme?"

"Kau lupa dia bilang apa tadi do-be? Dia bakal menginap di rumah mu dan terpaksa aku ikut menginap karna aku tau dia gak bakal memberikan kunci rumah."

"Cih.. terserah kau lah." Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyalakan lampu.

"Hn. Rumahmu luas juga." Sasuke melepaskan sandal terakhirnya.

"Hn." Kali ini Naruto. "Aku akan segera mandi setelah itu kau bisa memakainya. Nanti akan aku siapkan pajama untuk kau pakai dan kasur lipat di kamarku untuk kau tidur. Kau bisa meletakkan tas mu di kamarku atau disini." Naruto menunjuk lantai yang berada di samping dinding.

"Dimana letak kamarmu?"

"Di lantai dua, tepat di sebelah kanan tangga. Pintunya warna oren-oren ke kuningan."

"Seleramu norak juga." Komentar Sasuke.

"Hm, biarlah. Aku gak peduli dengan kata-kata seorang teme." Jawab Naruto sembari berjalan menaikin tangga. "oh, Kamar mandi ada di kamarku. Jadi kau bisa nunggu di sana sambil nonton TV. Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh!" Naruto memeringati Sasuke dengan wajah kesal lalu berjalan pergi ke kamarnya.

Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di _spot _yang di tunjuk Naruto tadi, kemudian berjalan ke ruangan yang di tunjuk Naruto dan menyalakan TV dengan remote yang ada di atas meja kecil disamping sofa.

.

"Baaaah~ segarnyaa~" Ujar Naruto ketika dia menghentakkanya kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat itu Naruto hanya melilitkan handuk kecil di pinggangnya.

"Eng?" Naruto melihat bayangan hitam yang duduk di kasurnya. Menatapnya lekat-lekat. Spontan Naruto mengambil benda berbentuk tabung yang berada di sampingnya.

"Si-siapa itu?" Naruto setengah berteriak kepada sosok hitam yang duduk di kasur orennya. Ia menyodorkan tabung tersebut ke depan bersiap-siap untuk melempar ke sosok hitam itu.

"Tenang baka! Ini aku!" ucap bayangan hitam itu dengan mata masih manatap sosok manusia di depan kamar mandi itu.

"Sa- teme! Kau mengejutkanku! Kenapa kau ada di kasurku menata-" setelah tau apa yang akan Ia katakan, muka Naruto langsung diwarnai oleh kemerahan. Tanpa sadar salah satu tangan Naruto memegang erat handuk yang Ia kenakan seolah takut Haduk tersebut jatuh.

"…" kalau kita liat lebih teliti lagi ke arah Sasuke, kemerahan yang menyerang Naruto tadi telah menyerang sosok hitam tersebut lebih duluan. Matanya hitamnya masih bertahan melihat tubuh Naruto. 'Ah, t-tubuhnya.. si dobe itu ternyata s-suka berolahraga juga.'

2 menit..

4 menit..

"Buat apa kau berdiam di-diri di sana? Cepat masuk ke kamar mandi." Akhirnya si pirang yang keliatannya dari tadi betah berdiri di depan kamar mandi itu memecahkan keheningan.

"Hn.." si pantat ayam hanya mengikuti perintah Naruto tadi dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi yang barusan digunakan si dobe.

'Ba-baunya, bau bunga matahari.. Sadar Sasuke! Kau baru mengenalnya hari ini! Tapi kau sudah.. bertingkah aneh seperti.. ini.. ada apa sih denganku malam ini?' Batin Sasuke ketika Ia melewati Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

.

Sekarang jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11.12 PM dan belum ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang berani memasuki dunia mimpi.

"Engggh…" Suara Naruto sekali lagi mengisi ruangan yang gelap itu.

"Cih, bisa diem gak? Dari tadi kau mendesah mulu. Kalau gak bisa setidaknya berpura-puralah tidur!" Sasuke yang sedari tadi memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya di kasur lipat tersebut mencari posisi yang nyaman. Sebenernya si onyx ini juga tidak bisa tidur.

"Aaah, sebenarnya aku udah ngantuk tapi mata gak bisa dipejemin!" jawabnya kesal.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan kata0kata Naruto yang sama ke sekian kalinya malam itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya singkat.

"Hngg.. ak-aku udah ma.. ke.. selimut yang te-tebel.. ko..k" jawab Naruto disela-sela menguap.

"Hoaamm.." Dengan ini mata safir mulai tertutupi dengan sepasang kelopak mata.

'Akhirnya si Naruto itu diem juga.. haah.. sekarang aku yang-' Sasuke terhenti dari pikirannya ketika Ia melihat wajah tenang Naruto. Seketika mukanya merona.

Hening..

Tangan Sasuke meraih wajah Naruto yang berada 15 cm di atasnya, mengelusnya.

'Ahh! Apa yang aku lakukan?' batin Sasuke lalu menurunkan tangannya perlahan. 'Die terlihat lebih manis kalo tidur..' Sasuke masih menatap wajah manis Naruto yang tertidur.

't-tapi.. dia memang begitu ma.. manis..' pikir Sasuke lagi dengan wajahnya yang sudah menyerupai sayur –buah- kesukaanya.

'ka-kal..lau.. ak-aku mencobanya sekali ga-gak m-masalah.. kan?' Manusia dengan rambut pantat Ayam itu memiringkan badannya sekaligus mengangkat kepalanya dan mendekatkannya ke muka Naruto dengan agak menaikkan sedikit badannya ke atas.

'g-gak apa.. kan?'

To Beh Continue!

Muahahaha, akhirnya selesai juga!

Ntah mengapa, untuk chapter 2 ini saya udah mengganti 3 kali jalan cerita.

Setelah beberapa kali membaca ulang ke tiga-tiga nya. saya menemukan ketidak puasan dan akhirnya saya menyoba untuk mengetik ulang yang menghasilkan cerita kali ini!

Naruto: "Mamahmanah masilm mah (Bagaimana Hasilnya)?" *Nyedot ramennya lagi*

Author: "Kalau makan jangan sambil ngomong dong! Gak ngerti tau!" *jitak Naruto*

Naruto: "NGGH!"

Author: "Tuh, kan kesedak!" *mukul-mukulin punggung Naruto*

Naruto: "haah.. hah. Aku kesedak karna dijitak tadi, baka!" *death glare*

Author: "Ayoo, ayoo.. silahkan di review! Yang nge review bakalan aku kasih ramennya Naruto! Gratis!" *Ngipasin ramennya make tangan*

Naruto: "Hah? Jangaaaan! Aku belum sele-"

Author: "Plus bakso sama nugget lho!" *ngerampas ramen Naruto*

Naruto: "AAAHH! RAMEENNKUU!"

Sasuke: "Terimakasih banyak bagi yang telah membaca sampai akhir. Sekarang kalian tinggal meng-klik tulisan 'Review this Story' di bagian akhir." *bungkuk*

Naruto & Author: *bungkuk*


End file.
